


The Problem with Thinking

by boywholivednotdied



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywholivednotdied/pseuds/boywholivednotdied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiyero's life is perfect, isn't it? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Thinking

Fiyero Tiggular had it all. He was a prince, for one. Which meant that he was being constantly fawned over by everyone, because who didn't find fame appealing? He had been graced with devilish good looks - dark blonde hair, deep blue eyes and an alluring smile that could have girls swooning after just one look at him. He had parents who never yelled at him - even when he got kicked out of school, again - and he had friends who never criticized him. Honestly, what even was there to criticize him about? He was perfect... well, his life was perfect. He had his flaws, he supposed, just like everyone else... well maybe not  _just_ like everyone else. He was special, after all. The only thing seemingly wrong with him was the fact that he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He didn't really like  _thinking_ about stuff. Thinking was boring. It filled his head with all kinds of annoying emotions. Who needed that? Not him. He had everything he wanted.

Unfortunately, sometimes things change.

Fiyero never thought much about change before. Ah, well, he never really thought much about anything... but when he did think about things, change wasn't one of them. He had changed schools so many times, it had pretty much become a routine for him. He'd miss a few classes, dream about parties in the ones he did attend, date a few girls and then he'd be done. The principal would ask him to leave, he'd call Avaric and they'd be on their way.

On to the next one.

So obviously, he hardly thought that Shiz would be any different. It started off quite the same, with him dozing in the back of his carriage. However when someone came and hit him hard on the head with a book, he woke up realizing that things weren't exactly going the way they usually did. For one, his head was throbbing. For another, the person hitting him on the head was  _green._ The strangest part of all of this, however, was how little the fact that she was green actually alarmed him. In fact, he didn't seem to really care about it at all.  _Why aren't I more surprised?_  He wondered,  _the girl is green, for Oz's sake._ Fiyero then realized that he was contemplating something, and immediately stopped it.

Contemplating was almost, if not as, bad as thinking was.

But even if Shiz was different, why should that change anything? Fiyero still had it all, didn't he? Five minutes after arriving in Shiz, Fiyero found the perfect girl. She was small and pretty and wore enough pink to knock it into Fiyero's head that she would be his new girlfriend. Yes, he liked the ones that wore pink. Well, the ones he liked usually wore pink. That night Fiyero threw a party. The students of Shiz seemed boring, he decided, they needed a party. But that party turned out to be different too. Because halfway through the night, the green girl arrived and for once in his life, Fiyero was fascinated with somebody who wasn't himself.

It was all a downwards spiral after that.

The green girl refused to leave his thoughts. Fiyero found himself contemplating, thinking,  _feeling -_ the whole gamut. He found himself worrying about animals...  _animals_ for Oz' sake! He found himself thinking about how Elphaba looked beautiful with her glasses on  _and_  with them off. He found himself contemplating how to tell Galinda that he just couldn't be with her anymore.  _Why?_ He demanded  _Why can't I be with her anymore? Surely it's not because of that cabbage leaf._

But it was because of that cabbage leaf.

And slowly Fiyero found himself forgetting that there was anything wrong with her at all. He couldn't stop thinking about her deep brown eyes, her dark, luscious hair, the way she talked, the way she smiled. Fiyero began finding himself listening to Glinda and thinking,  _She's not as intelligent as Elphaba is._ Soon, she wasn't as pretty as Elphaba was either.

Soon nothing in the whole world compared to Elphaba.

Suddenly, Fiyero began wishing that he wasn't a prince... maybe then people would leave him alone to think. Suddenly, he began wishing that stupid girls would stop fawning over him... because he really didn't want any of them. Suddenly, he realized that neither his looks nor his title really mattered because everything that actually mattered had flown away on a broomstick and Fiyero was scared he'd never see her again.

Suddenly, Fiyero realized that he didn't quite have everything.

In fact, he had nothing at all.


End file.
